


Gemstones & Gunpowder

by desrouleaux



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Sexual Slavery, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: Your name is Pearl Chesterfield, at least that is the name you give the people you encounter. You had been on the run all by yourself for little over a year before Dutch Van Der Linde offered you to join his gang of outlaws after you had saved one of his people. You agreed, deciding that it was safer to stay with a group for a little while; take the time to patch yourself up and pull yourself together once more. You met his most trusted man only after you had agreed to Dutch’s offer; and oh boy, what a mistake you had made.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, my loves ♥ So this is the start of my Arthur Morgan x Reader story; maybe the first of many, ‘cause oh boy that grumpy, lovely outlaw has captured my heart and obviously many or yours with a quick swing of his lasso. I hope you’ll enjoy the prologue.

“Aw crap, Pearl, you done did it again!”, Tilly muttered under her breath as she picked up the stones of your last domino game. You snorted and gently tucked the few cents you had just won into the back pocket of your pants. “Don’t let Miss Grimshaw hear you talk like that, girl.”, you chuckled and helped her cleaning up the table. Tilly scoffed. “Yeah, that’s the last thing I need right now; that old hag nagging at me.”

“Well, the tension is rising every day we spend here on that damn mountain.”, you sighted and rubbed your hands together, trying to get a little warm. It had been four days since the gang had stumbled upon Colter; it had been nearly three weeks since you had joined the Van Der Linde gang.

“I sure hope the weather will clear up soon.”, Karen said as she joined you and Tilly. “I heard Dutch say that we’ll try to leave as soon as the first snow melts.”

You shivered as the door to the small cabin was opened and closed again, letting a cold breeze sweep through the room once again. You shivered uncontrollably.

“Good evenin’, ladies.”

You knew all too well to whom that gruff voice belonged to and you turned to look up at him with disdain. “Can’t you just leave the door closed?”

Arthur Morgan, longtime outlaw and apparently part-time babysitter, was standing behind you, holding up his hands in defense. “Dutch told me to check on ya.”, he answered. “Jesus Pearl, you look at me as if I just robbed a toddler.”

“We’re fine, Arthur. Thank you.”, Karen assured him sweetly and smiled while both women nudged your foot under the table simultaneously.

“I wouldn’t be surprised by that at all, Mr. Morgan.”, you mocked him just as he turned to leave, grumbling to himself quietly.

The door opened and closed again and you shivered even harder this time.

“Poor fella.”, Tilly sighted. You cocked an eyebrow at her. “Yes, I mean that, Pearl. He’s just checking on us, y’know.”

“Exactly.”, Karen said. “You’ve giving him a hard time since you’ve joined us, girl. Why’s that?” She nudged you again, urging you to given an answer. However, you only managed to frown at them. “Am not.”

“Sure you are.”, Mary-Beth joined the conversation and stifled a yawn. “I can’t even take a nap while you girls jabber without a break.”

“He’s just – err, I mean, we – ah”, you stuttered as you tried to find a way to talk yourself out the situation.

“Ah, err, uh, uhm”, Karen mimicked you, making the other two girls snicker doing so. “You don’t act like that around the other guys.”

“Alright” You abruptly stood up from your seat, though you muscles were still aching from the long travel. “I will leave now, ‘cause your allegations are starting to get on my nerves.”

“Why? You wanna be alone with him?” Tilly grinned up at you. “Outside, in the freezing cold. You prolly have to get warm together then.”, Karen snickered while Mary-Beth tried to hide her smirk.

No, you were bored out of your mind and no domino game or chitchat with the girls could change that. Besides, you had to memorize the lies you told them, so you always tried to keep the answers about your past simple and short. For now, you just had to get out of that cabin and get some air.

With one hand on the handle your body tried to stop you from leaving the cabin and stepping outside in the freezing cold. “My god, please just shut up.”, you groaned and left , closing the door and muting the amused cackling behind you.

You were greeted by the same sight for the last past weeks. White; snow-covered grass, snow-covered paths, snow-covered trees and the occasional icicles here and there.

“You should go back inside, Ms. Chesterfield.”

You sucked in a deep breath before you looked at him. He was standing on your left, just outside the cabin, a lit cigarette in his ungloved hand.

You hated that he was still being nice to you, even after you have been nothing but snippy and distant towards him. “I think I can decide that myself; I’m a big girl, y’know.”, you answered, puffing your chest a little to make a statement.

Arthur shook his head slightly, his face nearly hidden by his hat. “Sure.”, he mumbled and took a drag from his cigarette. You watched as he blew out the blue smoke through his nose.

Suddenly, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, he spoke up again. “I think it’s clearin’ up.”

You looked into the distance; the wind was still blowing up the powdery snow, making it hard for you to see more than a few feet ahead. “I hope so.”, you mumbled.

“Oy! You lovebirds!”, Pearson shouted over from his space. “Care to give me a hand here?”

You rolled your eyes. “Lovebirds?” You heard Arthur snort next to you. “He’s clearly gone insane.”

“Mr. Pearson” You made your way through the deep snow, over to the beer-gutted cook. “What exactly do you need our assistance for?” You could hear Arthur’s crunching footsteps right behind you.

Pearson gestured around the shed and his makeshift kitchen setup. “We’re running low on supplies, as you can see.” He turned to you, his belly jiggling underneath his navy blue coat . “We need meat, or we ain’t gonna make it any longer up here.”

“You want me to go huntin’ out in that weather? After I just risked my life for that halfwit John just yesterday?”, Arthur complained, yet the cook waived him off. “When I was in the Navy –“

“I – I do not wish to hear what you got up to in the Navy, Mr. Pearson.”, Arthur tried to stop him mid-sentence, but Pearson continued while you listened to the two with amusement. “We were stranded at sea for **fifty** days –“

“And you unfortunately survived”, Arthur said a little sour. Pearson sighted. “When we ran away from Blackwater, I wasn’t able to get supplies in.” You scoffed as your gaze landed upon the small crate of liquor in the corner.

The conversation went on back and forth. “I sent Lenny and Bill hunting and they found nothing.”, Pearson said, waving the soup ladle around jittery.

“So now you want us to go and try to find something?”, you finally intervened, bored by their arguing.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at you. “Us? You mean like you and me?” He gestured between you two. You nodded once, but Arthur shook his head. “I don’t get you women.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, you huffed. You were bored and if that was your chance for some action, then you would manage to put up with the seasoned criminal for a few hours; at least you persuaded yourself of that.

The sound of nearing footsteps interrupted your conversation. “Enough of this.”, Charles said as he entered the shed. “We’ll go find something.” The dark-skinned man and his calm and confident attitude had managed to unsettle you from the beginning. It was hard for you to measure him up.

“Come on, Arthur.”

You did not object. Instead, you left the shed without a comment.

“If the thaw won’t come soon, I’ll go nuts in this goddamn place.”, you muttered under your breath as you entered the cabin again.

“Well, that was fast.”, Karen snickered as she waited for Tilly to make her next move. “I mean, we all know Arthur is a quick shot, but that? That’s almost impressive.”

Tilly let out an unladylike guffaw as you picked up the nearest object to throw at Karen, however she managed to dodge the half empty cigarette pack.

“I will get you next time.”, you said as you sunk down on the cot in the far corner of the room. “We just messing with you, sugar. Don’t take it too serious, yeah?”, Tilly assured you while you rolled over to face the wall. You lifted your arm and waved her off. “Sure.”

You knew Arthur Morgan would be trouble for you as soon as you had laid eyes on him that day almost four weeks ago. He was rugged, grumpy – and outrageously attractive to you. Nevertheless, there was no time for love and affairs in your life. You couldn’t afford to be weakened by a man; you were on the run after all. On the run from your past, and you could practically feel it catching up to you.


	2. Horseshoe Overlook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your lovely feedback ♥ I hope you’ll like this chapter too xoxo
> 
> [[Beware of SPOILERS ahead!]]

You took a few steps back to admire your work and with a nod of approval you decided that you did good. You dusted yourself down while some of your companions passed by with greetings or a kind comment.

Horseshoe Overlook was more than a welcoming sight after your stay on the Grizzlies. Hosea had not exaggerated when he told everybody about it.

You had set up your tent a little off the campfire, near the cliff with the greatest view of the valley. From this point you had an overlook of the camp, so you were not entirely excluded and yet you managed to have a little safe haven.

“Looks fine.”

You looked over your shoulder to see Arthur standing a few feet behind you, checking out your set up.

“Yeah, it’ll do for now.”

“For now?”, he asked curiously as he walked up to you. “That’s what I said, yeah.”, you answered as you kneeled down to store away the little belongings you owned.

“No, I mean – sounds like yer planning to leave us again.”

You shot him a quick glance over your shoulder once again and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Would you care if I did?”

You smacked yourself mentally; flirting with him was the last thing you should be doing. You knew that all to well, and you had behaved yourself up until now. However, there was just something about this self-loathing, rough-looking outlaw, riddled with obvious self-esteem issues that made your knees weak and your heart flutter.

Arthur hesitated for a moment.

“Y’know, sometimes no answer is exactly the answer you need.”, you said with a soft chuckle. “No – I mean, sure, I’d care. We all would.” He cleared his throat. “You been nothing but a gain to this gang.”

You grinned as you stood up. “I think I’ve heard you say that to Charles, too. And Lenny, and Mrs. Adler –“ You counted with you fingers as you turned towards him. “to all newbies basically.”

“So? I mean it.” Arthur shrugged. “The way you handled that Cornwall thing was – impressive. When Dutch said you come along to rob the train I didn’t question him.”

Your heart skipped a beat at all of his praise, even if you had to read between the lines sometimes. You admired his honesty and fearlessness to show emotion; good or bad.

“Though we still don’t know how you learned all that.” He stared into your eyes mercilessly; trying once again to figure you out, and for a short moment you feared all of your secrets were spilled right in front of you. You swallowed hard.

“Maybe I’ll tell you sometime.”, you answered and you hated how unsure you sounded. You cleared your throat as Arthur nodded slowly; his piercing eyes never leaving yours.. “I’ll take yer word for it.”

* * *

Two weeks passed and the gang had settled in; including you. As some members went to the town of Valentine, you mostly stuck around Horseshoe, doing chores and licking your wounds – physically as well as mentally.

A few times you had wandered the roads close to the camp; you even took the opportunity to visit Valentine once or twice when a nice-enough looking stranger had offered you a ride on their mount. You usually took the chance and even pickpocketed yourself to a little wealth. No men ever questioned a woman fumbling around; a little small talk to distract them and you left the stranger with a bag of their belongings. As of yet, you haven’t been caught and you were careful enough to let it be that way.

Since everyone was a little more relaxed, just a little happier, you dared to make some acquaintances. Sure, you had been with the gang for a few months now, but things had been different then. You was different; and now you were healing.

Hosea turned out to be the best associate for a cultivated conversation, even when you only listened whenever he talked. He had a rare view on things and sometimes he shared his wisdom with you without even noticing it. You liked him and often looked forward to his company.

Lenny reminded you of one of your brothers – even if that was not necessarily a good thing. He was cheery and always respectful towards you. Leonard Summers made you smile even without intending to; his enthusiasm and optimism was contagious.

The girls had been nothing but welcoming towards you; except for Abigail. She seemed wary of you, but you did not mind that. By the way she acted around Jack and John Marston, you thought jealousy might have been a reason for that.

Now Sadie Adler was – something else. You felt sorry for her, however you tried to hide that; something told you that she was more than just a housewife and you were sure that she would show her true self in some time. At the moment she was healing; just like you.

The book resting in your lap was long forgotten as you let your gaze wander around camp; until it finally landed on Mr. Van der Linde himself. He was quietly talking to Miss Molly O’Shea, his mistress. She was pretty and seemed clever, yet you did not think she really fit the outlaw lifestyle. You shook your head, contradicting yourself. Or maybe she fit in perfectly; you did not know her well enough to make such an assumption.

Your breath hitched in your throat as Arthur walked into the picture. His hat was gone and you could see that his hair was starting to grow out, however his beard was neatly trimmed. You noticed him tucking away his journal before Hosea walked up to him.

Their talk was short lived and soon Arthur walked up to the carriage where _Uncle_ was sleeping at. Curious as you were you closed the book in your lap and stowed it away in your tent before you got up.

“If you’re gonna take the old man into town, could you take us too?”, you heard Karen ask as you approached the scenery.

“Why what you got planned?”, Arthur questioned her before he lit up a cigarette. _Nosy bastard_ , you thought to yourself with a slight smirk.

“Nothing, we’ll find something for y’all to do. We always do.”

“We’re bored out of our minds!”, Mary-Beth bemoaned as she joined the conversation with Tilly in tow. “Been cooped up here for two weeks now.”

“Karen’s about ready to murder Miss Grimshaw.”, Tilly said with a snicker.

“Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare ya?”

The girls sighted. “Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?”, Karen repeated mockingly. “What’s happened to you, Arthur? Three young healthy women want you to take ‘em robbing and you’re worried about house chores? Let’s go!”

“Four!” You finally sauntered over to them. “Four women. Well, if you’re having me.”, you said with a shrug. Arthur looked startled while the girls shared knowing looks among themselves. Karen grinned. “Four. Right, Arthur?”, she asked innocently.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Fair enough. You got me.” He eyed you up curiously. “Come on then.”


End file.
